


Akihito's Friends

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, False Memories, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Secrets, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: While still working on repairing their relationship, Akihito and Asami visit Akihito's friends.What will their decision be?What does Kou accidentally expose about Asami?





	Akihito's Friends

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **You may hate me for what I've done to Asami. I also haven't read many descriptions of the second novel, so if this is inconsistent, oh well. 
> 
> ***This is to fill a plot hole I had in the next story.
> 
> ****I'm not in any sort of medical field. Any inaccuracies, please ignore them. Just chuckle instead at my ignorance.
> 
> *****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ^_^

Their footsteps echoed up and down the concrete space. The elevator had been out of order for just under two years. The building owner was being an asshole about the repair, forcing residents to haul groceries and the like up the stairs. Slowly, but steadily, he kept climbing. His respiratory system was back to normal, but he didn’t want to take any risks. Hayashida and Shiro were a few stairs behind keeping sharp eyes on him for any relapse.

Exiting the stairwell, he walked to the door on the left. Laughter drifted through the wood. A small toddler laugh joined in. Hiroto must be playing with his ‘Uncle’ Kou.

Pausing to draw a breath and straighten his glasses, he knocked on the door. His two guards leaned back against the wall. The door opened to a smiling Takato before it dropped into shock. “Akihito?! You're back? What happened?”

“Oh my god!” Minako had her hand over her mouth.

“Kou didn't tell you?”

“No. Come in. What happened?”

“Akihito, who are they?” Minako pointed at Hayashida and Shiro. They both nodded, but remained silent and still.

“I'll explain in a minute.” They finally left the landing where he toed off his shoes.

“Where have you been?”

“Which time? I just got back from my parents last week.”

The two bedroom apartment was small, but lovingly decorated by Minako. Red, orange, sage green, and gold accents bloomed around the room against the dark furniture. The creative Minako had sewn the pillows and curtains. The blankets on the backs of the couch and loveseat, too. A few stains from Hiroto accidents marred the cushions. Taking plain lamps, she had turned them into her own creations with red and gold crackle paint.

Her sewing machine was back against the wall, and covered from curious toddler fingers. Her art easel was also covered. She supplemented their income by selling her items through an Etsy account.

Pictures of a changing baby turning into the ‘big boy' he was now lined the walls. Several of them taken by Akihito before he went into hiding. His favorite so far was a close-up of the laughing toothless baby in Minako's lap, squeezing a tiny teddy bear between his fists while she kissed the top of his head. It had been a perfectly timed shot. The toys Hiroto and Kou must have been playing with were jumbled in front of the decently sized flat screen television.

“Sweet glasses and eyepatch. Very pirate like."

“Kou, why didn't you tell us Aki was hurt? We were wondering why his phone was off.”

“He wanted to tell you.”

“Unka Aki!”

“Hello, squirt.” He scooped up the smiling toddler who immediately jabbed at his glasses.”

“Glasses! Unka glasses?”

“Yes, I do. How does he know who I am? He wasn’t even walking yet last I saw him.”

“From pictures and videos. He likes to look at them on Takato's phone. Don’t poke his eyepatch, sweetie. His eye is hurt.” Minako gently scolded the toddler as she took him from Akihito.

“I'm fine. It’s healing.”

“After surgery and a hospital stay. Your lungs better?”

“It was my whole system, Kou. But, yes. I can finally take deep breaths. I can even run now, though the doctor still wants me to be careful for a while longer.”

“Oh, Aki. What happened?” Minako led him to the sofa.

“Someone lied to someone high on the underground food chain. I almost took the blame. My retina detached, and my respiratory system took a beating. Luckily, I had proof, so I was let go. I ended up in the hospital for four days.”

“What about the eye socket? The bruises?”

“Almost healed, and the bruises are completely gone.”

“Four days? We haven't seen you for over a year. Have you been at your parent's house this entire time? You barely called.”

Akihito took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “Sit down. This isn't going to be easy for me to say, but I'm tired of hiding. I need my friends to be safe.” He looked through his one eye with a pleading look.

“We're here, Aki. For anything.”

“There's someone I'd like you to meet. He should be on his way here.”

“Who?”

“Asami Ryuichi.”

“ _Asami Ryuichi_!? The CEO of Sion!?” Takato almost dropped his beer.

“Yes.” Akihito shifted nervously under their shocked stares.

“Why are we meeting a person like that? Oh, goodness! Straighten up. Now! Get the toys, Kou!” Minako jerked up from her chair.

“Momma!”

“He won't mind. Or, he shouldn't. No worries, Minako.”

“At least get the cans. Hurry!” They all scrambled to get the room back in order. Hiroto whined as several toys disappeared back into the toy box. Minako was a whirlwind with her duster.

Finally, there was a knock at the door. Takato led an almost nervous appearing Asami into the room. He had changed from the three-piece suit into a polo and khakis since Akihito had seen him. “Takato, Kou, Minako, I'd like you to meet Asami Ryuichi.”

“You're the guy from New Year's that picked up Aki!”

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you.”

“So handsome.” Minako was openly staring. _There's the smirk_.

“Minako!”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.” Minako bowed.

“Who you?” Akihito watched as Hiroto pulled on Asami's pants.

“Well, you've grown big since I last saw you. I’m Asami.”

Hiroto just blinked up at him. “Asmi?”

Akihito laughed as Asami shook his head in exasperation. “Close enough, I guess.”

“Oh, so you’re the one that helped watch Hiroto. I wondered who's penthouse that was.” Takato's eyes widened before sitting abruptly in a chair. “Oh my god! That was your penthouse! There was some kind of attack there. It was all over the news. How did I miss that?” Takato slumped back in open shock.

“Yes, it was.”

“That's why I disappeared. I went to a temple in the mountains.”

“The mountains?”

“Someone betrayed me and it all went south fast. The penthouse was attacked. Luckily, we had an escape route.”

“After that we were in Hong Kong and Russia.”

“Russia?”

“Just…sit and listen, guys.”

~R&A~

The story was long. Beginning from before Hong Kong all the way through to Russia.

They took turns talking, or told their side of it, minus a few truths. The reason why Akihito was wearing an eyepatch was left unexplained.

Akihito had gone to get Hayashida and Shiro so they could be introduced as his bodyguards. They traded places with Suoh so he could do the same. Completing that task he took the position outside the apartment door.

For several minutes, the others in the room stared at them. Akihito fidgeted.

Takato finally found his voice. “You're gay. Asami is your lover?”

“Yes.”

“You met because he,” pointing at Akihito, “took a picture he shouldn't have.”

“Correct.” Asami swirled his glass. It wasn't the expensive brand he was used to, but it would do. Akihito sipped a beer.

“And, you both keep having near death experiences because of your ‘side jobs'?”

“Also correct.”

“Why didn't you tell us sooner, Aki? You let us think it was some older rich lady.” Asami's eyebrow went up at this.

“66ish percent right. Rich and older, but wrong gender.”

“Why are you telling us this now?”

Asami sighed. “You were all targeted yesterday. If one of my spies hadn't caught rumors, who knows what would have happened. We never expected an attack in broad daylight.”

“Targeted? Attack?”

“We thought we had taken care of the rogue Russians. A few must have been in hiding. They came after you to get at me through Akihito. Or, it may have been their revenge for him killing Aaron. They never made it through the door downstairs, or to the roof. The rogues at Kou's work were stopped in the garage. Same with Takato. They almost had Hiroto at his daycare, though.”

“Oh my god!” Minako slumped against Takato after scooping Hiroto up from the floor where he was playing. “I thought that was the kids from downstairs setting off firecrackers.”

“They grabbed the wrong child. Their information must have been old. My men still rescued the boy unharmed. No innocents.” Akihito squeezed his hand where they lay joined on the loveseat.

“So that’s why the police were there when I went to pick him up. He was supposed to be here yesterday, but Minako had a rush order that needed finished. That black car really was following us, wasn't it?”

“Yes, it was. They stayed until the situation was dealt with. I'd like to put Hiroto in Sion's daycare. Expenses paid. He'll be safer there.”

“Yes! Anything!” Minako hugged the squirming and complaining Hiroto closer. Takato wrapped his arm around both of them.

Kou looked confused. “We were on lockdown. We were told it was a yakuza fight.”

“Technically, I’m not yakuza. I just deal with them and keep them under control. A business more than a brotherhood.”

“After all this, Asami and I talked. We couldn't leave you in the dark anymore. You’ve already been held captive by Fei Long because of us.”

“What!?” Minako jerked away from Takato and put Hiroto back on the floor. “When was this?”

“Oops. Sorry, Takato. I forgot you didn’t want her to know about that. It was right before Asami was shot trying to rescue me, and I was taken the first time to Hong Kong by Fei Long.”

“Akihito has been taking some martial arts sessions and self defense in the Sion training room. He's resuming those classes now that he's able to breathe fully. How to defend yourself with only one available eye is actually a good thing to learn. The way movies portray it is a little farfetched.

I would like to extend the offer to you all as well. I have a private gun range, too. You need to be shown how to load, aim, and unjam various firearms if necessary. Only to protect yourselves and Hiroto. He can even learn a few escape moves to defend himself at his age.

I'm not a very nice man and people may try to come after you again because of my relationship with Akihito. I have a few men watching his parents, too.”

He pulled three cards out of his pocket and gave one to each of them. “Keep these coded in your cellphones. This is the number to Sion. Say this word to the operator, and she will put you straight through to Kirishima or myself during business hours. If neither of us are available, it will go to the training room. The initialed numbers on the back are Suoh, Kirishima, and my cellphone numbers. Use whatever nickname you want, but keep it obvious enough to remind yourself which number is which.”

~R&A~

After entering the numbers in their phones, Asami burned the three cards on the balcony and smoked a much needed cigarette. The past weeks had been one of the largest emotional roller coasters he had been on in years. Yesterday’s events had been the jerking stop at the end of the ride as they both had to focus to save his friends. But the ride wasn't over. He couldn’t get off. As soon as the dust had settled, reality had returned with the next flinch.

He had been on one just as bad years ago before he met Kei. But, he hadn’t gone on a drinking bender back then. Instead, he had gone on a murderous rampage. The reason why he was called the demon of Tokyo. Akihito could be won back through persistence. What he had lost then was irreplaceable.

Forty-seven people had lost their lives. Most of them burnt to death in a sealed off building they claimed as their headquarters. They had thought he was dead, too. How wrong they had been. _The memorial is soon. Maybe I should finally introduce Akihito. No more leaving out the truth, Ryuichi. He deserves to know. Even more so now. It's actually astonishing he hasn’t found out about it yet._

Regaining Akihito's trust was proving to be a slow process. Each flinch away causing him to repeatedly curse himself in his head. The desire to descend into hell just to torture Sakazaki and Sudoh all over again through all seven layers before starting over at the first. _No. What have I done?_

A well timed laugh from Akihito snapped him back to reality. _Stop it. He's alive. He's right behind you in the floor with Hiroto. Damn. I didn’t even do this back then. What's causing this? Just shows how much he really means to you, Ryuichi._

~R&A~

Takato and Minako were talking quietly on the couch when he came back inside. Hiroto was running around the room roaring like a dinosaur with his stuffed T-Rex.

Only Kou caught Akihito's flinch away from Asami when he tried to put his arm around him. Asami quickly diverted his hand back to his knee where the knuckles fisted white. A strange look crossed his face that Kou couldn’t identify before it returned to a blank slate. His eyes narrowed.

“Don’t forget the job offer, Asami.” Akihito subtly shifted as far as he could on the loveseat. “Takato's hacking skills.”

“Aki, You told him about that!?”

“Why not?” Akihito shrugged.

“That was years ago.”

“So?”

“Don't worry. I'd never ask you unless it was needed.” Asami gave a small head bow which floored Takato. “But, I could use your skills in my tech department. As he said, I'd like to offer you a job.”

“Thank you, but I like the work I'm doing now programming and designing video games. I have a new one in development, but I’m stuck on the story line.”

“Of course. But, the offer still stands if you change your mind.” He pulled out his cellphone. “It's getting late. How about we continue this over food? Your choice. My treat.”

“Sushi!”

“Pizza!”

“Chinese.”

“There's the new Mexican restaurant that delivers, too.”

“Eetza! Eetza!” Hiroto bounced into the center of the room before roaring again. He shook the dinosaur at Minako, who cowered back with a mock squeal of fright. They all laughed, including Asami.

“Pizza it is.”

~R&A~

Dinner was not pleasant for Akihito. He stayed red almost the entire time. Takato and Kou kept embarrassing him with their childhood stories, no matter how much he threatened them to stop. To escape for a few minutes, he had piled two pieces of leftover pizza on each plate and delivered them to Suoh to share with Hayashida and Shiro.

The funniest one that had Asami chuckling, and him burying his face in his hands, was when he caught his pants on a wooden fence. He had been trying to jump over it Jackie Chan style. He was left dangling upside down with his pants and underwear around his ankles with his entire ass on display. Then to add insult to injury, the dog in the yard had wandered over and peed on his head. It had taken his mom several scrubbings to get the scent out of his hair.

After Hiroto dropped an entire slice of pizza down himself, Minako left to give him a bath and put him down for the night. Takato talked about his new steampunk inspired video game mixed with sorcery and magic. Surprisingly, it was Asami who gave him an idea on how to tweak the story line to get it to the endpoint. Kill the sheriff's horse and have the character walk on foot for part of the game. It would add a whole level to the game where the character could gain more experience.

~R&A~

When Minako came back, Asami briefly went to talk to Souh. Settling back into the living room, they returned to the reason why they were there.

“Have you decided?”

“To defend my son, yes. I'll take those classes.”

“Me, too, in case he's not home.”

“Me three. No one is going to use me to get to Aki again.”

“Then it's decided. It's on Thursday at 7 if you can be at Sion. Wear appropriate clothing. Someone will be there to watch Hiroto.” He then surprised them all by pulling out his cz75. He held it out on his palm. “Now to this. Be really sure before you take up one of these. You are instantly a criminal by Japanese law as soon as this is placed in your hands.”

“Asami, where did you have that?”

“Suoh had it. It's completely unloaded. Another falsely portrayed thing in movies. Don’t put a loaded gun down you pants, front or back, unless you want to risk adding another ass crack, shooting your feet, bleeding out from your thigh, or instantly needing a catheter for life. Don’t turn it sideways with your wrist unless you have to, either.” He showed them what he meant.

“Why?” Kou was curious.

“Accuracy. It’s fast for aiming, but you could waste bullets. Two-handed grip is ideal, but some situations don't allow time for that.”

“May I see it?”

“Asami.” Akihito was wary as Asami started to pass it over to Kou.

“I double checked in the stairwell. Suoh has the full magazine. It's empty. But, here. Look yourself.”

He passed it to Akihito instead.

Checking it over, he realized he had yet again shown his loss of trust in Asami. “Sorry.”

“It's okay.”

“Are you sure about this Kou?”

“Yes. Like I said, I’m not being used as bait ever again.”

“Takato? Minako?” They looked at each other. Together they gave a firm nod. “Suoh will be here Friday after Takato gets off work to take you to the range. Pay attention to everything he tells you. Akihito and I will watch Hiroto.”

~R&A~

Kou caught Asami unaware in the kitchen, pinning him face first to the counter. “It was you! You better be glad that gun wasn't loaded.”

“Let me go.”

“What did you do to him? He says he took the blame for a lie. I saw him scooting away from you and flinching. He told me something a little different over the phone. He said it was the head of the underground. Who's higher than you?”

“No one. He was. I did.” He wrestled free from Kou's hold.

“He was close to asphyxiation. Dying. He's lost vision! Because of you! He's a photographer!”

“I know that. I'm trying. I made a mistake. I'm trying, dammit. Someone lied to me. I believed him.” Kou could only stare as the man in front of him seemed to crumple. “What have I done? I believ…” His eyes went unfocused. “No. Akihito. Akihito! Breathe!”

“Asami!” The blond ran into the kitchen to the man slumped against the cabinet. Kou just stared on as Akihito wrapped his arms around the man on the floor. “Hey! Hey! I’m fine. I'm here. What did you say to him, Kou?” Akihito narrowed his eye at him. The others were in the doorway staring. “Asami, look at me.”

“Akihito.”

“I'm here. See. I’ve already forgiven you. Hush. Slow breaths. There we go. He's having issues with false memories and nightmares. Aoyama-sensei, a doctor thinks they implanted while he was intoxicated. Imagining what could have happened so many times in his head made them too real. Here. Feel my hand. See.”

“Has this happened before?”

“The attack on the penthouse, but it was limited to nightmares. He kept seeing me killed over and over. Like he's seeing two realities, and he's having difficulty figuring out which is the real one. I don’t think he had nightmares after Hong Kong. He was too focused on letting me heal instead."

“What about you?”

“I have nightmares, too. Him being shot or stabbed. His neck slit open. It's a violent life he leads. Sometimes it's hard being with him, but it's even harder to let go. I blame myself for this. If I had stayed, maybe it wouldn't be this bad.”

“Aki, I’m sorry. I didn’t know this would happen.”

“If you said what I think you said, drop it, Kou. It’s between us.”

“Did we miss something?” Takato was confused.

Asami finally regained himself. A small flash of embarrassment along with shame crossed his face before quickly disappearing. Akihito helped him back to his feet. “Never again, Kou. You have my promise, I'll protect him. With my life if need be.”

“I can protect myself. You know this.”

Asami dropped his forehead against Akihito's. “I know.”

Minako cooed at the cuteness from the doorway. They both jerked at the sound of a camera shutter. Takato had his phone out. “There's one for the record books. I'd make a killing off this photo.” He gulped when he saw Asami's face. “I won't. I won't. Geez. Give me a break. I'm not suicidal.”

“Just send it to Akihito's phone then delete it.”

“Damn. Fine.”

~R&A~

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Asami-sama."

“Likewise. If you all ever need anything. You're Akihito's friends.”

“Asami-sama, we can be your friends, too.” Minako wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

It was silent for several seconds. “I'd like that. Asami-san, please. Stop by Sion on your next weekend off. You can drop Hiroto at the daycare next door. It's staffed 24/7. On the house with a private room.”

“Thank you, Asami-san.” Takato bowed.

“I'll be in the car.”

“Be there in a few.” They watched as the most powerful man in Tokyo disappeared through the door to the stairwell. He was scheduling a crew to fix the elevator over the phone. A man they had watched have a small mental breakdown. “Anyone want to bet me there will be a new landlord by tomorrow afternoon?”

“I’m not taking that bet, Aki. As long as the elevator gets fixed, I could care less if Asami-san owns it and stores guns in the basement.”

“See you Thursday at 7.”

“We’ll be there. Have a good night.”

“Good night.”

~R&A~

“They're surprisingly accepting.”

“I've known Kou since day care and Takato since the summer before primary school. Minako since Takato went to university.”

“That long?”

“Yup. They moved to Tokyo first while I took an off year to earn money. We moved in together when I came to start university. I slept in the living room. Then Takato met Minako, so we all moved out on our own.”

“You found that dinky two bedroom I rescued you from.”

“Hey! It was the perfect size for one human being. I'm surprised your ego even fit through the door. Rescued. More like hijacked my stuff until the whole Momohara Ai incident.”

“Instead of reporting the news you were the news.” Asami chuckled. They settled into a silence.

“I'm sorry about Kou. I didn't think he'd make the connection, but he's smarter than he looks. He didn't know.”

“I'm fine.”

“No, you're not.”

~R&A~

“I thought you didn’t like kids? You did surprisingly well with Hiroto all evening.”

“Just nonstop crying.” He saw a small look of pain as he stared out the window.

He wondered at the sight. “You okay?”

“Just mentally tired. Long day.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Protecting my friends.”

“For you, anything.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Hmm… I could so take advantage of that.”

Asami smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? I thought you didn't want my money.”

“Pfft. Nope. Just you.”

“Me, you say. Just how do you want me?”

“However you'll let me. Maybe…if you go slow.”

“Slow.”

Akihito shifted into his lap. He lightly bumped his forehead against Asami's. “Slow. Let's see if we can overwrite those false memories a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Ducks and runs to hide*


End file.
